logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepsi/Other
Brad's Drink 1893–1898 Brad's Drink Logo.jpg Brad's_Drink_GrayScale_Version.jpg|Grayscale version Pepsi-Cola (first era) 1898-1905 Pepsi Cola logo 1902.svg Pepsi_1898_(Print).svg|Print version 1905–1906 1905-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1905_(Print).svg|Print version. 1906–1940 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi_1906_(Print).svg|Print version. A-2170061_large.gif|Logo With Cap 1940–1962 Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg Pepsi-Cola-logo.png|Print version 1950–1962 1950-Pepsi-Logo.png Pepsi_1950_(Print).svg|Print version. 1567433091459.png|Front Variant Pepsi 1962–1973 Pepsi logo 1962.png Pepsi_1962_(print).svg|Print version 1973–1991 1973-1987 Pepsi Logo 1970s.png Pepsi Logo.svg Pepsi_1973_(Print).svg|Print version 1987–1991 Pepsi Logo 1980s.png Pepsi_1987_(Print).svg|Print Version PepsiCanCupVariant1987-1991.jpg|Cup Can variant (1987-1991) PepsiVendoMachineVariant.jpg|Vending machine variant (1987-1991) bandicam 2019-10-07 09-50-27-642.png|Logo seen in a Chilean ident. 1991–2008 1991–1998 Pepsi (1991) (Print).svg|Print version Pepsi 1991 Vertical.png|Vertical Variant (As Seen On Cans) Pepsi_in_Farsi.svg|Logo in Farsi language PepsiWoodstock94.svg|1994 (Flat Version W/O Red Bar for Woodstock '94 in cans and bottles) 1996–1998 (International) Pepsi logo 19912.png|Prototype logo Pepsi_5_84312.jpg|Monochrome version 1998–2003 Pepsi Logo 1997.png Pepsi Logo 1998 Plain.png Pepsi 1998.svg|Inverted version Pepsi_1998_(Print).svg|Inverted print version Pepsi (1998) Flat.svg|Flat version Pepsi 1998 (2D).svg|Flat inverted version Pepsi-logo-21.jpg|Horizontal Variant PepsiOld.svg|Alternate Horizontal Variant Pepsi 1998 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal variant (transparent) 10.png|3D logo PepsiVector1998.jpg|Vector version (1998-2003) Pepsi_vector.svg|Alternate Vector version 16-2.jpg|Full look. Pepsi_(Box).svg|Alternative 3D version bandicam 2019-10-18 13-25-41-299.png|2002 variant with 2003 globe 2003–2006 Pepsi_2003.png|Alternative logo 2003-Pepsi-Logo.svg|3D logo Pepsi 2006 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version. Pepsi 2003 (Alt).svg|Alternate version as the full logo pepsi-10.svg|Zero version Pepsi (2001-2003).jpg|Alternative logo bandicam 2019-10-07 09-41-58-226.png|Logo rebranded as "Pecsi", used in Argentina 2006–2008 Pepsi logo 2005.png|2005 logo. Pepsi_2007.png|Alternative logo. Pepsi 2003 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version. Pepsi (2001).jpg|Alternative logo, similar to the 2003 logo. Pepsi-2006.jpg Pepsi-2006-2.jpg Pepsi-2006-3.jpg pepsichinalogo.jpg|Chinese logo. logo_pepsi.gif|Verison With Blue Worldmark. 2008–present 2008-2014 Pepsi logo (2008).png Pepsi 2008 (Print).svg|Print version 368318.svg|Version in a blue background Pepsi 2008 (Stacked).jpg|Stacked version 15321104178_caa42fc997_b.jpg|Logo rebranded as "Pecsi" used in Mexico bandicam 2019-10-07 13-02-52-884.png|Logo rebranded as "Pesi" used in Spain PEpsi2008.jpg|Logo In White Background. Pepsi2008Fountain.jpg|Version Used In The Vending Machines. PepsiGlobeLive2014Background!.jpg|3D Version Used In The Globe Live 2014 Background! 2014–present Pepsi 2014 (Print).svg|Print version 381.svg|Variant in a blue background Pepsi logo 2014.svg|Stacked variant new_loader.gif|Logo With Open Pepsi Logo. Pepsi Cap 2014.png|Logo with cap 2018 1906-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi Cola logo 1940.svg 1950-Pepsi-Logo.svg Pepsi1973.svg Pepsi logo 1991.svg Pepsi (1998).svg This '''Pepsi '''logo celebrated its 120th anniversary with 1906, 1950, 1950, 1973, 1991 and 1998 logos. This anniversary was used on cans. This commercial was used in Latin America called "Joy of Pepsi". Pepsi-Cola (second era) 2014-present Pepsi throwback 2014Soda.png Globe 1991–2008 1991–1998 1996-1998 (International) 1997, 1998–2003 pepsi_globe__1997__by_danielwalterbury_ddcogmf-pre.png 2001-2003, 2003-2006 2006–2008 2008–present 2008–2014 Bandicam 2019-09-10 13-47-23-408.jpg|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2003-2006 logo. 1567433259266.png|Slightly grin globe, used on Diet Pepsi and Pepsi Light 1567433337655.png|Extra smile globe, used on Pepsi Max bandicam 2019-10-07 13-10-51-615.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2013 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-11-27-738.png|Headphones on globe used in Pepsi Music 2014 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-12-23-309.png|Headset on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2015 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-15-18-543.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2016 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-17-49-806.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2017 bandicam 2019-10-07 13-19-14-910.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2018 logo_008-1-1-min.png|Headphones on globe, used in Pepsi Music 2019 2014–present pepsi 3d globe.png|3D variant of the globe, similar to the original 2006-2008 logo, used in Asia. Notice that the 2014 logo is more wet, despite the texture. PepsiGlobeLive2014Background!.jpg|Globe Live Backgrounded Category:Pepsi Category:Special logos Category:PepsiCo Category:Food and drink in the United States